


Maybe🤔

by Lovey_love100



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovey_love100/pseuds/Lovey_love100
Summary: I have an idea but idk if i should do it. I want to make the game like a show. Or as dramatic as a show. I want to start in season 3 and continue after season 4. Read for more details.
Relationships: Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Gabriel García, Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Maybe🤔

I have an idea to make the game like a show starting at season 3 and continuing after season 4. I know that there are a lot of stories of what would happen after season 4, but I've been thinking abt this story for a while. 

For example: i feel like, based off of how old A.J. was when Clem got him back from the ranch, Clem stayed in richmond longer than the game made it seem. Like a few months or a year. 

For example: (sorry for people who wants it to be people from past seasons) the people in the caravan would be 3-5 strangers. Not Kenny, not Crista or anybody who was dead. I will think about putting Kenny tho because hes one of my favorite characters.


End file.
